This relates to wireless electronic devices and, more particularly, to plate antennas for wireless electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as computers, media players, cellular telephones, and other portable electronic devices often contain wireless circuitry. For example, cellular telephone transceiver circuitry and wireless local area network circuitry may allow a device to wirelessly communicate with external equipment. Antenna structures may be used in transmitting and receiving associated wireless signals.
It can be challenging to incorporate wireless circuitry such as antenna structures into an electronic device. Space is often at a premium, particularly in compact devices. Device housings are sometimes formed from metal, which can influence antenna performance. If care is not taken, antenna structures may not perform satisfactorily or may consume more space within an electronic device than desired.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electronic device antenna structures.